


An Anniversary

by ClaraHolsworthy



Series: two to ten years [a journey] [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHolsworthy/pseuds/ClaraHolsworthy





	An Anniversary

the doctors had told us "two to ten years"  
as if there wasn't an entire universe of difference  
between those two terms.   
  
you call me when it's halfway through the first term:  
"he bought me an anniversary card and some flowers.  
he can be very sentimental sometimes, you know,"  
  
a celebration for a death sentence; my father's twisted humour.  
but how else do we cope? _a year_ , I think.  _it's been a year_.  
and I wonder how we could ever get through nine more.  
  
I have prayed - often and ashamed - that we won't.  
I have prayed for the gods not to let you suffer;  
for the downhill, when it comes, to come quick.  
  
but I can't help but wonder how lovely it would be  
for ten satirical anniversary cards  
to be lining your living room wall.


End file.
